dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Antiva
} |name = Antiva |icon = Ico_World_Map.png |image = Antiva.jpg |type = Plutocracy |location = Eastern Thedas |capital = Antiva City |px = 270px |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned) Dragon Age II (mentioned only) Dragon Age: The Silent Grove }} Antiva is a nation in north eastern Thedas. Although it possesses few resources of its own, Antiva's location makes it a center for trade in the north. Antiva's wine trade, buoyed by its fruitful vineyards and an aggressive approach to trading practices with other nations, is one of the country's main resources, allowing for a relatively prosperous life for its citizens.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas volume 1, page 63. Its capital is Antiva City, which lies on the middle of its coastline and is one of the wealthiest in Thedas. Geography Antiva is bordered by the Rialto Bay and Rivain to the East, the Tevinter Imperium to the West and the Free Marches to the South. The country enjoys a warm north-eastern climate. Much of Antiva is coastline, thus facilitating their seafaring nature. Five of their major cities are port cities, including the Antivan capital, Antiva City. Cities * Antiva City - Capital (with the Archive of the Crows and Velabanchel situated in the city) * Rialto * Seleny * Treviso * Bastion * Beleny * Salle * Genellen Regions * The Drylands * Rialto Bay * Tellari swamps with the Silent Grove * The Weyrs * The Green Dales History *'-30 Ancient:' The city-state of Antiva evolves into a full-fledged nation *'1:45-95 Divine:' The Chantry spreads east into Antiva.Prima Official Game Guide: DAO Collector's Edition. *'2:33 Glory:' Antivan cities unite under a common banner to defend themselves against the advance of Fyruss, the king of Starkhaven. *'4:30 Black:' Queen Asha Campana, the "Queen Mother of Thedas", is born.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, page 93 *'5:12 Exalted:' Awakening of Andoral and the rise of the Fourth Blight. Antiva is overrun and its entire ruling family slaughtered. *'5:24 Exalted:' Antiva is freed from the darkspawn during the battle at the city of Ayesleigh, where Garahel dies after defeating Andoral in combat. *'5:99 Exalted:' With the recent assassination of Queen Madrigal of Antiva (deep within the forest during a hunt, she is found with four steel swords plunged into her chest, presumably murdered by the Crows), the Steel Age is named.Codex entry: Blade of Mercy *'6:32-42 Steel:' Antiva is conquered by the invading Qunari. *'6:85 Steel - 7:23 Storm:' Antiva is freed from the Qunari. *'7:52 Storm:' During the Second New Exalted March the Qunari recapture much of Antiva, and Treviso is burned by the liberating armies of the White and Black Divines.Codex entry: A Vessel of Tears *'7:84 Storm:' The end of the Third New Exalted March and signing of the Llomerryn Accord. Antiva is free from the Qunari influence. *'8:99 Blessed:' Dragons reappear within Antiva, then spread into Orlais and Nevarra where they devastate the countryside. Attempts to reduce the number of dragons results in a great loss of life. *'After 9:00 Dragon:' The much-maligned "Three-Queens" era: Antiva is shaken by a civil war.Codex entry: History of Kirkwall: Chapter 4 Politics Officially, the line of kings in Antiva has remained unbroken for two and a half thousand years, but the monarchy is very weak and has virtually no army. In reality, Antiva is a plutocracy: the true power conferred strictly by wealth lies in the hands of a dozen merchant princes. They are not princes in the literal sense, but heads of banks, trading companies, and vineyards, each with a personal army, and each locked in a constant struggle against all the others. They possess sufficient capital to resolve any external diplomatic quandaries with a well-aimed purse or threat of withdrawn trade. Despite the lack of a strong military tradition, there is another reason why Antiva has rarely feared invasion: the infamous House of Crows, the most efficient, most feared, and most expensive guild of assassins in Thedas. Their fame is such that Antiva has no need of a standing army. No leader is willing to order an attack on her borders or to lead the troops due to fear of assassination. Even the Qunari leave the nation alone. An association of Antivan pirates called the Felicisima Armada is the leading maritime power in the region. It gained influence when the pirates aided the allied forces in the Exalted Marches against the Qunari, and now poses a serious threat on the Waking sea. Wealthy merchants often prefer to pay the leaders of the Armada rather than to risk their cargo. Culture and society The origins of modern Antiva lie in the alliance of pirates and "ne'er-do-wells" who favored a safer and more lucrative life on land as opposed to a dangerous life on the sea. They made a home on Rialto Bay's western coast which was, however, owned by the king of Antiva, the nearby city-state. Eventually the two distinct groups merged into one people, evolving into the nation of Antiva as it's known today. Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, page 63-64 Antiva is renowned for its admittedly unparalleled wines. Women have strictly defined roles in Antiva. They are considered pure and delicate and not allowed to participate in combat, among other things.Gaider, David (12 August, 2008). "Male and Female differences". BioWare Forums. Retrieved June 13, 2011. However it's fairer to say this is an Antivan ideal of femininity which does not always match up well with the reality.Gaider, David. "Whats the Antivan view on women?" Bioware Social Network. Retrieved March 28, 2012. One particularly notable woman in Antivan history - and indeed Thedosian history - is the Rivaini-born Queen Asha Campana, also known as Asha Subira Bahadur Campana, the Gana of Ayesleigh. The daughter of rich merchants, she married the weak King Dario Campana during the Black Age, but was not content with allowing history to pass her by. She desired that Antiva have a larger and more powerful role in Thedosian politics. To this end, she married her children and grandchildren into royal and aristocratic families throughout the continent, leading historians to refer to her as the "Queen Mother of Thedas." She is said to have descendants amongst the royals of Orlais, Nevarra, Starkhaven, the Anderfels and even amongst some Tevinter magisters. Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, page 64, 93 Satinalia is a Theodosian holiday. It is accompanied by wild celebration, the wearing of masks, and naming the town fool as ruler for a day. Particularly in Antiva, Satinalia lasts for a week or more, while a week of fasting follows. This holiday is celebrated at the beginning of Umbralis. Notable people with Antivan origins , an Antivan elf and Crow assassin]] , an Antivan human and Crow master]] * Castillon * Cesar * Claudio Valisti * Ignacio * Nuncio Caldera Lanos * Oriana Cousland * Velasco * Vincento * Yavana * Zevran Arainai * King Dario Campana (lived during the Black Age) * Queen Asha Campana, aka Asha Subira Bahadur Campana, the Rivaini-born Gana of Aysleigh and wife of King Dario (lived during the Black Age) * Princess Ferenna, a one-time assassination target of Zevran * Prince Azrin, brother to Ferenna. The King of Antiva hired the Crows to assassinate him after Azrin himself had instructed his own Crows to murder other heirs to the throne. * Queen Madrigal (lived during the Exalted Age) * Captain Aristide - charged with investigating Queen Madrigal's assassination (lived during the Exalted and Steel Ages) * Countess Luciana - co-creator of the Wicked Oath * Salvail - a friend of Zevran with a taste for older women Trivia * Antiva is a fictionalized version of a medieval Italian city-state like Venice, and it was originally going to be called Calabria.Gaider, David. "Antiva - Spain or what?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved March 28, 2012. The name was changed because Calabria is a real region in Italy, although the cities of Treviso and Rialto, which appear in the map, are actual Italian cities. Nevertheless, Antiva is erroneously referred to as Calabria in Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne and in some of the Dragon Age: Origins localized versions. * Antivans, particularly Zevran, speak with a strong Spanish accent. Some Antivans in-game may say words in Spanish. Zevran, when successfully romanced in Dragon Age: Origins, will randomly say "Si amor?" ("Yes, love?") when switching control to him in the party. Another case is Vincento in Dragon Age II, who says Maldición (a Spanish term for "damn it"). * In his dialogue with Morrigan, Zevran mentions the rumors of a Witch of the Wilds settling in the Antivan Tellari swamps. This rumor is confirmed to be true in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove where it is revealed there is a Witch of the Wilds named Yavana living in the Tellari swamps. * The symbol of Antiva is a golden drake.Gaider, David. The Stolen Throne. New York: Tor. 2009. Print. * At one point during '' Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, '' Rowan wears a red gown from Calabria (Antiva). * Maric owned a mahogany vanity, a gift from the Antivan royal family. '' Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne'', page 261 * According to Zevran, the Dalish in Antiva are more violent than those in Ferelden. See also References Category:Locations Category:Antiva Category:Nations